


What happens on the rooftop

by Skrigget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Allison & Malia, Cora fucks shit up, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Firefighters, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Party, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek invites Stiles, Scott and the rest of the gang to a barbeque slash party on a rooftop but it doesn't go as planned due to angry girlfriends, over-protective ex-girlfriends, noisy little sisters, and Stiles looking into Isaac's beautiful eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens on the rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard Zara Larssons song 'Rooftop' and suddenly I was writing this. Hope you like it!

Stiles heard someone knocking on the front door but he was currently too occupied screaming into his phone to care. Besides, it was probably Scott and he’d eventually realize that the spare key was under the doormat – as usual – and get into the apartment on his own.

“Do you really –“

“God, Heather, what does it even matter?” Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes so hard it physically hurt.

He heard the door open.

“Why it matters? Wouldn’t you care if I were going to a party with my ex –“

“Already told you it isn’t a party,” Stiles interrupted his screaming girlfriend just as Scott rounded the corner.

“That’s not the fucking point!”

“Then what is?” Stiles sighed irritated and Scott send him a puzzled look but Stiles just shook his head once.

“That _she’s_ going to be there,” Heather shrieked, making Stiles pull a face.

“She has a name, you know,” Stiles said sharply. “You can say her name, it doesn’t hurt your tongue.”

“Don’t be a prick.”

“Don’t be a bitch.”

“Okay, so now _I’m_ the bitch, just because I’m a little worried about you and – and Malia hanging out together.”

“See,” Stiles said, “that wasn’t so bad, now was it? You still alive, you didn’t burst into flames, tongue didn’t fall out or anything. Very good, I’m almost proud of you –“

“You’re such an asshole.”

“So you say.”

“Fuck you –“

“I’m not going to hang out with Malia,” Stiles shouted, “and even if I were, it would be none of your god damn business, Heather, stop – “

Stiles held the phone out in front of him, looked at is as if it had betrayed him greatly and then looked up at Scott who’d placed himself on the couch and turned on the TV.

“She hung up on me,” Stiles informed his best friend.

“So I heard,” Scott said. “You okay?”

“ _Bitch_ ,” Stiles muttered. “I’m fine.”

“Is Heather fine?”

“Why do we care whether Heather is fine or not?”

“Dude, she is your girlfriend, you know? You could try being nice to her.”

“I am nice to her,” Stiles said and shot Scott and irritated look. “I treat her like a princess.”

Scott’s only answer was a loud snort that Stiles decided to ignore in favor of going into the kitchen to grab them both a beer. Scott opened them on the edge of the coffee table and they both threw their heads back and drank it all in one go.

“So what exactly is this thing we’re going to again?” Stiles asked as he placed his feet on the table.

“A barbeque.” Scott smiled proudly, like he’d just delivered great news and got up to get them both another beer.

“That Derek is throwing,” Stiles said.

“That Derek is throwing, yes,” Scott agreed from the kitchen.

“What, because he’s nice?” Stiles asked in disbelief. He knew Derek, oh did he know him, and he was not one to throw barbeques just because he felt like it. If Derek star-of-the-basketball-team-and-on-his-was-to-become-a-major-star Hale was throwing a party then something fishy was going on.

“Maybe,” Scott said and handed his friend the beer.

“Bullshit,” Stiles said and took a sip. “That’s bullshit and you know it. Derek hasn’t been home from whatever it is he’s doing –“

“He’s a professional basketball player, Stiles.”

“ – and the first thing he does is throw a party? Bull-fucking-shit.”

“Why do you always have to be so skeptical?”

“Why do you always have to be so trusting and naïve?”

Scott rolled his eyes, drowned his beer, and got up from the comfortable couch. “Come on,” he said, “better get going, Allison will be here any minute.”

“That’s another thing,” Stiles continued as they got up, “why is he inviting _us_?”

“We’re friends with the guy!” Scott said as he waited for Stiles to find his key and lock the door to his apartment.

On their way down the stairs, Stiles rolled his eyes once more. “Sure, we were friends with the guy when we were what, ten, and we looked up to him.”

“We were fifteen and you had a major crush on him, don’t be an idiot,” Scott said as he opened the front door to the complex and held it for Stiles, who glared at him as he pasted him on his way out.

“You hurt me, Scott, deeply.”

“You love me,” Scott informed him.

“I’d sell your soul to Satan for a Popsicle any day, buddy.”

“There’s Allison!”

The girl stopped her black car and got out to greet the boys with a big smile. She looked as stunningly as always. Lydia rolled down the window and smiled to them but didn’t bother getting out. Stiles gave Allison a quick high five and Scott decided it was a good idea to kiss his girlfriend senseless.

“How was your day, Stilinski?” Lydia asked as the boy got in.

“Dreadful, how about yours, Martin?” he asked.

“As amazing as any day,” she answered and winked.

Stiles snorted a laugh just as Allison and Scott in.

Twenty minutes later, they stopped outside a nice looking apartment complex in the good end of town and they all got out.

“Someone’s being paid nicely,” Stiles murmured as he followed his friends to the door.

“It’s on the rooftop, by the way,” Scott said as he took the stairs two steps at a time.

“What? _Why_?” Stiles whined, already imagining the cold wind and people falling over the edge.

“Because it’s fun, lighten up, Stilinski,” Lydia said and hit him hard on his arm.

He rolled his eyes and put an arm around her shoulder which made her roll her eyes, but she didn’t force it away so he counted that a win. They hurried up the stars, getting closer and closer to the music Stiles expected was from the rooftop.

By the time they reached it he was panting heavily and the others were rolling their eyes at him but he just kept saying “fuck off” and shooting them deadly glares.

They stepped out on the rooftop just in time to see Derek smirk and lean casually closer to a girl, as she threw her head back, so her dark hair danced in the gentle wind, and Stiles could taste something sour in his mouth.

“Oh, so that’s why he’s throwing the party,” Lydia remarked as she watched Derek and the girl.

“What do you mean?” Stiles growled.

“What, he’s obviously trying to impress her,” Lydia said, “don’t tell me you haven’t noticed. He’s flirting.”

“Derek doesn’t flirt,” Stiles said drily.

“And you would know how?” She smirked.

“Told you there was something fishy about it,” Stiles told Scott as he grabbed his best friend by the shoulder and pushed him towards the free alcohol.

*-*-*

“I thought you said this was a barbeque?” Stiles murmured and drank some of whatever was in his cup at the time. It tasted sour, horrible, and strong as it burned its way down his throat and made him shudder.

“It is,” Scott said and nodded towards a grill where a man had been flipping the same steak for over two hours.

Stiles decided an eye-roll was as good an answer to that comment as any and took another sip. He was too sober for this. His phone kept ringing and he kept ignoring it. Lydia and Allison were dancing together. Scott was talking about college, professors, and work. Derek was still heavily flirting with that brown-haired skank of his and Stiles needed liquor – strong, foul-tasting, liquor.

“Oh, look,” Stiles said and pointed at the doorway.

Stiles looked up and saw none other than Malia and her friends Kira and Liam enter. Behind Liam came two boys, both gorgeous, that Stiles didn’t recognize.

“Oh, great, just what I needed,” Stiles mumbled and drank the rest from his cup.

His phone rang once more.

He heard Derek say something stupid.

Malia spotted him and waved.

He needed something stronger.

“I’ll be right back,” Stiles said quickly and got up before Scott could say anything else.

He made his way quickly towards where the booze was located. Lots of people were casually hanging out next to it, grabbing something to drink every now and again. People were slowly but surely getting heavily drunk. The DJ started playing the music louder and louder and people started making their way towards the dance floor where Allison and Lydia, now joined by a set of handsome twins, were still dancing.

Stiles sighed and looked desperately for a beer or – even better – something stronger when someone tapped him on the shoulder and said: “Can I help you?”

He spun around and stood face to face with Cora Hale, Derek Hale’s sarcastic little sister.

“Hi,” she said, “I thought it was you.”

“Hey, Cora,” Stiles smiled. “How are you?”

“Great, thank you, how about yourself, Stiles?”

“I’m awesome,” he mumbled. “You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find a beer? Or maybe something a little stronger?”

“Sure,” she said, “this way. Are you drowning your problems, Stilinski?”

“Something like that,” he said as she handed him a glass. “What is this?”

“Don’t ask, just drink.”

Stiles shrugged and took a sip. It burned hotter than anything he could ever remember tasting and he coughed loudly, making several people turn to look at him. Cora laughed loudly and patted him on the arm for support.

“What is this?” he asked once more, voice rough and his eyes watering.

“Don’t ask, just drink,” she repeated. “Hey, have you talked to my brother recently?”

“Your brother?” Stiles asked. “No, why would I?”

“It’s his party?” she deadpanned.

“I know,” Stiles shrugged, “but I don’t see why that means I need to actually talk to him. Besides, he’s busy with other… things,” he growled and glared at the girl who still stood right next to Derek, right where he’d left them.

“Oh, come on,” Cora smirked, “when has some random girl ever stopped you from getting what you wanted?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and was about to ask her what she’s was getting at when she suddenly stilled and turned a endearing shade of pink, Stiles had never before seen on her. He followed her gaze quickly and he noted a boy standing between a blond girl and a broad-shouldered boy looking their way. He was beautiful, Stiles had to admit that. He was tall – holy shit – and had blond curls. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of tight, black jeans. Stiles looked at Cora, she was smiling shyly at the boy, and it made Stiles want to tease her to death. He hit her on the shoulder, teasingly.

“He looks nice,” Stiles commented with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh, shut up,” she mumbled.

“What?” Stiles laughed. “He does. Look at him.”

Stiles lifted his glass in the boy’s general direction and looked up once more only to meet a pair of bright, blue eyes. The boy, having noticed Stiles pointing at him, lifted one eyebrow questioningly, and smirked. Stiles, for a moment, was too perplexed by the boy’s simply mesmerizing eyes to do anything but stare at him – but then he collected himself, swallowed hard, and send the boy a smile which was quickly returned and Stiles couldn’t help but notice how his heart missed a beat.

“He’s hot, isn’t he?”

“Sorry what?” Stiles stammered and looked away from the boy and back at Cora.

“He’s hot, Isaac, isn’t he?” she asked.

“Isaac, is that his name?” Stiles found himself asking.

“Isaac Lahey, yeah,” Cora nodded. “He’s friends with Boyd and Erica, those two next to him. They’re all friends with Derek, have been for years.”

“Huh,” was Stiles only comment.

“Anyway,” Cora continued, “you really should go and talk to my brother.”

Stiles send her a puzzled, and somewhat annoyed, look before he shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re implying, princess, but I have a girlfriend and so does Derek, apparently, and besides, who says I’m even interested? Why do everyone always assume I have a thing for Derek –“

“Because you do,” Cora interrupted. “You’ve been in love with him since you were a kid, it’s creepy.”

“Have not,” Stiles said but couldn’t stop the blush from creeping onto his cheeks. “He helped me with math, I simply admired him.”

“You had a huge crush on him, it was embarrassing to watch –“

“Okay, little sister, I’m gonna stop your right there,” Stiles interrupted. “What about you and your crush, Isaac Lahey?”

Cora blushed once more. “It’s nothing, seriously, he hardly even knows I exists.”

“Then go change that.”

Cora snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her with him. She protested weakly but Stiles wasn’t buying it. Like the rest of her family, Cora was frightening strong, Stiles knew, so if she really didn’t want to follow him, she simply wouldn’t. But she was letting Stiles pull her closer to that damn good looking boy with those _eyes_.

“Hi,” Stiles said to Isaac’s back.

The boy turned and so did his friends. “Hi,” the blonde girl said. The boy next to her simply grunted. And Isaac Lahey smirked when he saw Stiles.

“Hi there,” he said and exchanged his hand for Stiles to take. “Isaac.”

“I know,” Stiles answered as he took it.

“Oh?” Isaac said and smirked. “Well, now you got my attention.”

“Don’t get to full of yourself,” Stiles said, feeling his heart flutter painfully in his chest, that little bastard. But then again, who could blame it? Isaac was drop-dead gorgeous and he was positively flirting with Stiles. “Cora here told me.”

“Oh, and here I thought my reputation had gotten ahead of me,” Isaac sighed dramatically.

“And what sort of reputation would that be?” Stiles asked, noticing vaguely that he was maybe, sort of, flirting back.

“Eh, Stiles?” Cora said and both boys turned to look at her as if they’d completely forgotten that she even existed – and they probably had. “I think someone’s asking for you?”

She nodded in a direction and Stiles looked up and saw – oh shit – Malia making her way towards him. Stiles swallowed a curse and was about to run in the other direction when he suddenly noticed Derek walking quickly towards them. Stiles followed the older male’s movements with furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly too perplexed to move.

“What’s happening?” Isaac wondered.

“Fuck me if I know,” Stiles whispered back shortly before Malia and Derek both reached him. “Hi there.”

“Stiles,” Malia smiled.

“Hey,” Derek said, glaring at Malia.

Malia looked at her cousin and then back at Stiles as if he hadn’t spoken. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Stiles answered just as Derek said: “Can I talk to you, Malia?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Right now?”

“Yes,” he hissed and grabbed her by the arm, “right now.”

“I’ll be right back,” she told Stiles.

“I doubt it,” Derek murmured before he turned to Stiles and with a serious look in his eyes said, “don’t move,” before he pulled his cousin away.

“Interesting,” Isaac said, smirk still playing on his amazing lips.

“What the –“ Stiles began.

“Oh, fuck me, that _idiot_ ,” Cora said and sighed heavily, watching her cousin and brother disappear in the crowd of people.

“Cora, was is going on?” Stiles demanded to be told. “Why did Derek just act like an idiot? More than usual, I mean.”

Isaac snorted a short laugh, Stiles counted that as a win, and Cora sighed once more, as if she’d known this would happen, and maybe she had. “Well,” she said, “if you haven’t been able to figure it out yet, Derek is trying to impress you, you loser.”

Stiles stared at her, unblinking, mouth half open and wearing a confused frown.

“That explains so much,” the blonde girl, next to Isaac, said with a nod. “What an idiot.”

“Hey!” Stiles said.

“Not you,” she said, “Derek.”

“Oh. Wait, what? I still don’t follow.”

“He has a crush on you, too,” Cora said. “That’s why he’s throwing this stupid party, to impress you.”

Stiles still wasn’t buying it. “Then why has been talking to that skank all night?”

“What skank?” Isaac asked.

“He’s been trying to make you interested in him,” Cora explained. “Oh, fuck this, just go find him and talk to him, will you? This is stupid.”

And with that she turned around and left them. Stiles watched her go, still unsure of what to do, exactly. Next to him Isaac began laughing as if he was having a great time and Stiles glared at him irritated which only made him laugh harder.

“Okay, okay,” Isaac finally managed to say. “I’ll grab us a beer and you can tell me all about what is going on.”

“If only I knew,” Stiles muttered as he followed Isaac, his head buzzing and his blood drumming in his ears.

*-*-*

“Let me see if I get this,” Isaac said and lifted Stiles phone, which was ringing – again. “So, Malia, Derek’s cousin, is your ex, right? And Derek is in love with you? And you have a girlfriend who’s angry at you because you’re at this party, right, where your ex also is, am I right?”

Stiles sighed heavily, rubbing his temples, trying to comprehend it all. “Fuck my life.”

“Well,” Isaac said, amused, “it’s certainly not boring to party with you, must tell you that.”

Stiles hit him on the arm but Isaac just laughed louder. They had found a quiet corner where they had a great view of the city. Isaac was eating the steak, that the originally owner had apparently abandoned on the grill eventually. It was darker than the sky, which Stiles pointed out, but Isaac just shrugged and started eating. Stiles made a gagging noise and Isaac pretended to choke and die. Stiles rolled his eyes and waited for Isaac to open his eyes and smirk up at him.

“So,” Isaac said, taking a huge bite of the steak, “what do you plan on doing about it?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, drowning his fifth beer in thirty minutes. He could feel the alcohol poison his blood and make his head fuzzy, it was nice.

“I mean, are you going to talk to Derek?”

“Why would I?” Stiles asked. “I’m not interested. And I have a girlfriend, why are we even discussing this?”

“A girlfriend you don’t even want.”

“Fuck you, what do you know?” Stiles growled and grabbed Isaac’s beer.

The boy didn’t even protest, just watched as Stiles swallowed four-five times, his eyes following the movement of Stiles’ Adam’s apple mesmerized.

Isaac cleared his throat suddenly and looked away. “Anyway,” he said and ate the rest of the steak, “you need to do _something_.”

“Why?” Stiles whined.

“You obviously have a huge crush on Derek.”

Stiles snorted. “I really don’t,” he said and took another gulp for the beer. “Sure the guy is good-looking and yes I don’t enjoy watching him flirt with other people and, okay, so I might’ve been slightly in love with the guy when I was a kid but it’s over. I mean it.”

“If you say so,” Isaac said and took the beer out of Stiles hand to drink some himself.

“I do say so.”

“God,” Isaac sighed, “you just have a cue of admirers following you.”

“Ha,” Stiles said. “Funny.”

“I’m not witty,” Isaac said. “I’m being dead-serious. I better get in line.”

Stiles’ heart missed so many beats it practically stopped beating. “Yeah? And what about yourself?”

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked confused, not looking away from Stiles’ sharp gaze. Their eyes met and none of them dared break the eye contact.

“Cora?” Stiles said. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how she’s drooling over you.”

Isaac laughed, once, still not looking away. “She’s Derek’s little sister, it’s not a good idea. Don’t get mixed up with the Hales.”

“Wish you’d told me that before, a little too late for me, it would seem.”

Isaac laughed again. Stiles smirked, his eyes looking into Isaac’s eyes. Stiles was trying to remember why it was such a shitty night, why he hadn’t wanted to go, what on earth could possibly be wrong with the world, but it was hard.

He leaned forward, subtly, testing the waters, and he nearly choked when Isaac did the same. Stiles licked his lips and Isaac swallowed hard as they neared each other –

“Stiles!”

The boys practically jumped away from each other. Stiles looked up and –

“Fuck,” he groaned. He got up quickly. “What are you doing here, Heather?”

His girlfriend crossed her arm across her chest and glared from Isaac to Stiles. “I could ask you the same thing, Stiles! You’re not answering your phone. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m – we were just talking, relax,” Stiles lied.

“Yeah, sure,” Heather said and rolled her eyes. She hit Stiles on the arm, on his forehead and in the stomach. “God, you’re such an asshole –“

“Hey,” Stiles heard Malia call and Stiles groaned loudly. Behind him he heard Isaac mutter a ‘oh fuck’ as Malia, followed closely by Derek, walked towards them.

Heather spun around so she stood face to face with Stiles’ ex-girlfriend and Stiles debated running in the other direction before either of the girls would kill each other – or him.

“What’s going on?” Malia said.

“It’s none of your business,” Heather hissed.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Derek said sharply. “Who even invited you?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Heather snapped at Derek.

“Oh fuck,” Isaac muttered again.

“I’m Derek,” the oldest male answered. “This is my party. And I’m Stiles’ boyfriend.”

“Oh fuck,” Isaac exclaimed.

“Excuse you?” Heather said and took a step closer to the man.

“Yes, excuse you?” Malia said and turned to her cousin.

Derek looked as if he was also debating the pros and cons of running away just then.

“He’s just kidding,” Stiles quickly said. The girls and the man all turned to him and all of them were glaring as if he’d just said something horrible. Stiles opened his mouth to somehow make it better but just then Heather’s hand shot out and connected with Stiles’ face, hard.

“Fuck you, Stilinski, we’re over, you piece of shit,” she screamed before she turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people.

“Well,” Stiles said.

“Oh fuck,” Isaac said once more.

“That little bitch,” Malia hissed. Without another word, she spun around and followed Heather into the crowd.

“Oh, crap, I’m so sorry, Stiles, are you okay?” Derek said and took a step closer.

“Are you a complete idiot?” Stiles hissed at the boy. “Why did you say that?”

“I was trying to make the situation better,” Derek explained. “I was trying to help.”

Stiles rolled his eyes so hard he almost blacked out for a second, a new personal record. “Look how well that went, idiot.”

“Well, maybe you should have broken up with her sooner, then?” Derek said irritated.

“Why, so you could make a move on me?” Stiles said angry, glaring at the other boy. He realized his mistake when Derek’s eyebrows shut up and he blinked surprised and confused.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“You – Cora – what do you mean, what am I talking about?” Stiles shrieked.

“You think I’m in love with you?” Derek asked.

“No!” Stiles shouted.

“Yes, he does,” Isaac nodded somewhere behind them. Derek looked at him as if he hadn’t even noticed him before, Stiles looked over his shoulder, glared at the boy, and kindly told him to “shut the fuck up” before he turned back to Derek.

“Okay, so your sister may have implied –“

“Oh, no,” Derek groaned and sighed.

“And then there was that whole business with Malia,” Stiles continued.

“I just wanted to tell her to behave, you know how she gets after a beer or two,” Derek explained.

“Oh,” Stiles said.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t like you, Stiles, I do,” Derek began to explain.

“Derek, stop it,” Stiles pleaded desperately.

“But I’m in love with someone else.”

“Oh,” Stiles said again. He blinked, once, and then he had to ask: “The dark-haired skank?”

“Jennifer? God no. Paige.”

“Your ex?” Isaac asked and stepped up next to Stiles.

Derek blushed and mumbled some nonsense. Stiles could feel his head throb painfully and he just wanted to sit down, lean back again something or someone, and possibly sleep for _days_.

That was when Scott, Allison and Lydia decided to show up.

“Hey guys,” Allison said. “Why is Heather here?” she asked Stiles.

“Long story,” Stiles muttered.

“She hit Stiles,” Derek grumbled angrily.

“What?” Lydia said.

“What?” Scott said.

Allison had already turned around, possibly to search the crowd for Heather and beat her ass, but Stiles’ hand shot out and grabbed her hand.

“Please don’t,” he pleaded.

“Malia got it covered,” Isaac said amused.

“What?” Lydia said once more.

“Please don’t,” Stiles repeated. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples again. God, it was turning out to be a long, long night.

“You okay?” Isaac whispered and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. The shorter boy just nodded but didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Come on,” Allison said and grabbed Lydia’s hand, “we’re going to find that –“

“Wait,” Scott shrieked and followed his girlfriend and Lydia.

“Oh, fuck,” Derek muttered. Then he turned to Isaac and Stiles. He caught Isaac’s eyes and lifted both his eyebrows.

“Just go, I’ll handle Stiles,” Isaac promised and Derek smirked, once, before he followed his guests.

“Handle me?” Stiles asked.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “You better sit down.”

“Good idea,” Stiles agreed and sat down on the ground next to Isaac. He still had his eyes closed and he leaned his head against Isaac’s surprisingly comfortable shoulder. The taller boy put his arm around Stiles and Stiles couldn’t help but smile despite himself.

“I have to say it,” Isaac laughed. “It’s not boring partying with you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles just mumbled.

“You okay?” Isaac asked concerned.

“Fine, just headache.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Stiles followed orders. He opened his eyes and looked into Isaac’s eyes once more. His heart fluttered in his chest again, he tried to swallow but had apparently forgotten how, and then Isaac leaned in and closed the distance between them. Stiles made a sound that drowned against Isaac’s lips and then he returned the kiss eagerly. He placed a hand behind Isaac’s neck and pulled him closer, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue between Isaac’s lips. The other boy snorted but the sound was swallowed by Stiles’ mouth. Isaac placed one hand in Stiles’ hair and the other on his hip and he gently guided Stiles so he was placed in his lap. The new position made it easier for Stiles to grind against Isaac which was exactly what he doing and judging by sounds leaving Isaac’s mouth the boy didn’t mind at all. Stiles’ grabbed Isaac’s shirt and pulled him closer, closer, _closer_. Their lips moved together, their hips rocked desperately and their hands roomed all over each other. For a little while, they were completely lost to the world – but then they heard a loud shout and they pulled apart, panting heavily.

Isaac didn’t take his hand out of Stiles’ hair and the other boy didn’t let go of Isaac’s shirt. They looked at one another and then Isaac couldn’t help but smirk and Stiles leaned in to kiss it away hungrily. They forgot the world again for a minute or two but then they heard someone approach and they pulled apart again. They looked up and Stiles saw the blonde girl and the other boy watching them. He blushed.

“What do you want?” Isaac growled, not letting go of Stiles.

“The police are here. Moreover, the firefighters. Apparently also an ambulance,” the blonde girl said.

“What?” Isaac shouted. “Are you serious, Erica?”

“Yep, we better get going.”

Stiles was already scrambling to a standing position. Isaac groaned and followed suit and they both decided to ignore how hard they obviously were. Erica snorted and offered Isaac her hand.

He took it with a sigh. “Okay, I’m coming.” He looked at Stiles. “Are you gonna –“

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles said. “I have a feeling my friends might be involved in this,” he sighed. “If not I better find them and get out of here.”

“Sure you don’t want to come with us?” Isaac asked concerned and ignored how Erica tried to pull him away.

Stiles smiled. “I’ll be fine, you should go.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

“I say so.”

“Okay.”

“Isaac, you should go.”

“Yeah.”

The blond boy turned around, took one step, then turned back, let go of Erica’s hand and stepped towards Stiles once more.

“Isaac!” Erica hissed.

“Lend me your phone,” Isaac said.

Stiles followed orders immediately and Isaac typed something before he handed it back. “Last change, sure you don’t want to come?”

“Positive,” Stiles answered, trying to will his heart to beat normally again. “Gotta find those friends of mine.”

“Okay, if you say so –“

“Isaac,” Erica shouted, grabbed his arm and pulled.

“One second,” the blond boy said and let go of her once more. He leaned down and kissed Stiles. Stiles hummed please against Isaac’s lips and leaned in closer. The kiss stopped when Erica finally managed to pull Isaac away.

“Bye,” Isaac shouted over his shoulder.

“Bye,” Stiles whispered, watching him leave, wondering if he would ever see him again.

*-*-*

Stiles was awoken the next day when he got a text at ten in the morning. He groaned and sat up straighter in the chair. He looked at the police officer but she was still ignoring him. He sighed and wondered when his dad would show up so he could kindly explain to the police officers that his friends were not to blame for fire or any of the other shit that happened when Isaac and Stiles had been kissing. Okay, so maybe Malia had hit Heather but the girl had sort of started it and she had definitely punched back, according to Scott.

On the chair to his right Kira was sound asleep, snoring loudly. Next to her sat Liam with his head in some tall, blond boys lap – if Stiles remembered correctly Kira had called the boy Mason. Or was that the other boy? What was his name again?

“Brett,” Liam mumbled and snuggled closer to the boy.

Oh yeah, Stiles thought.

“What time is it?” Scott said from the other side of Stiles.  

“I feel like shit,” Lydia growled.

“Then go home,” the police officer said.

“We’re not leaving without Allison,” Lydia said.

“Or Malia and Derek,” Stiles nodded.

“Maybe we’ll even give Heather a lift home,” Scott said.

Both Lydia and Stiles glared at him.

“Do what you want,” the police officer said.

That was when Stiles remembered his phone and he looked at it. There was a new text and the sight of it made his heart flutter and his lips twist in a bright smile.

 

_How are you doing today?_

_From: Isaac Lahey aka the extremely hot guy talked to yesterday_

 

 _I’m doing fine_ , Stiles typed back, _currently waiting on the police station for my dad to release my friends._

 

A minute later he got a reply:

 

_What?!_

 

And another ten seconds later:

 

_When you’re done with that, do you maybe wanna grab a cup of coffee with the hot guy?_

 

“Who are you texting?” Lydia demanded to be told.

“Mind your own business,” Stiles told her.

 

 _I’d love to_ , he replied just as he saw his dad walk through the front doors of the station.


End file.
